It's Highschool
by ShadowWalkerxX
Summary: Just a regular mundane story :o About Clary and Jace. Errr just read it, You'll like it better
1. Maybe Highschool Won't Be So Bad

**Heya guys ! Well this is my new story! Sorry but this is a mundane story only :[ Also I deleted one of my stories to make this one, Why? Because I'm doing to many stories and I can barely update one of them let alone all of them. So just to even things out I deleted the mortal games and created this one! I hope you guys enjoy it :D By the way my Teen Wolf characters are in here, Obviously I don't own them but I based my characters off Teen Wolf. Except Scott, So basically its just Stiles and Isaac. But I decided to change Stiles and Isaac's age. Nadia is in here to.**

Clary was having a dream about eating a creamy, delicious, soft, and heaven-like strawberry ice cream just when her alarm clock rang through her room, causing her to jump up and almost fall off her bed. "UGHHHH" Clary shouted obviously aggravated, I don't blame her, Who wouldn't be grumpy on their first day of high school? I know I would.

Clary sat up and slapped her booming alarm clock off her white nightstand with different colors of paint splattered on it. Clary jumped off the bed and went to her bathroom which is inside her room, She grabbed her purple toothbrush and started brushing her pearly white teeth.

Clary spit and rinsed her mouth. She wiped the remaining water off the corners of her mouth with her pajama sleeve. Clary opened her drawer, She grabbed a pair of white and black striped skinny pants, a black singlet, a pair of original converse. Clary slipped her clothes on and went once again into her bathroom.

Clary grabbed her eyeliner and mascara, She put on her eyeliner and then mascara. She left the bathroom and went into her room and grabbed her shiny silver book bag, She slung it around her back and went trudging down the stairs as she opened her door.

Clary ran into the kitchen to find her four best friends eating some toast with eggs and bacon, With orange juice on the side of course. "Hey Clare!" shouted her ultimate best friend-Simon who she shared all her secrets no matter what with. "Hey Si" Clary says grabbing a glass cup and pouring orange juice in it. "Hey girl I see you're ready for school!" Nadia, Her girl best friend said as she looked at Clary up and down and smiling.

"Not looking to bad yourself Rose" Rose was Nadia's last name. Nadia was wearing some black ripped skinny jeans with a white muscle shirt that said in big black bold letters "ARMY STRONG" Nadia wore a black strapless bra underneath with some black Toms to complete the look.

Stiles, Her other boy best friend who is 16 and has a HUGE crush on Clary stares at her and smiles. But Clary never knew Stiles has a crush on her, She does find him attractive but she never paid attention to relationship type of things. "Hey Stiles" Clary says finishing her orange juice. "Where's my mom?" asked Clary to no one in particular. Stiles who didn't know Clary said hi answered her "She left to work, Simon is taking us in his groovy van" Clary scoffs and laughs.

Isaac hugs Clary and kisses her on the cheek. Stiles hugs Clary but doesn't give her any type of kiss. Simon picks up Clary and gives her a bear hug. Clary laughs "Come on we gotta go!" Clary shouts, Simon puts Clary down and grabs his black Jansport bookbag and runs out the door.

Everyone gets in Simon's van. "Hey ya know we can be the mystery incorporated!" Stiles says popping his head beside Simon, Simon just smiles and shakes his head but is to busy putting on his seat belt to say anything back to Stiles.

* * *

Simon parks beside a silver mustang. Clary takes deep breaths as she steps out the van. "Its just high school, Not a concentration camp Clary" "You can think that, But in my opinion I see no difference between them" says a deep seductive voice behind Clary. Clary turns around slowly only to meet a boy with black eyes, pale skin, a muscular build, and white hair with boyish bangs.

Clary laughs a little bit as she realizes she didn't say or do anything. "Hi I'm Sebastian" He says holding out a hand. Clary smiles and takes his hand "Clary" Sebastian looks at Clary like if she was a goddess. "So Clary is this your first year here in Idris high? I don't think I could have missed someone as beautiful as you" Clary blushes, But soon realizes she has nothing to say back. Lucky enough Simon and the rest stand behind Clary. Phew good thing thinks Clary.

"Uh Sebastian these are my friends" After a few minutes of introducing Sebastian leads the small group to the office to get their schedule's. "Um I'll wait for you guys so I can take you to your classes" Clary nods at Sebastian's comment. Clary thinks about how Sebastian is very good looking but might be the average jock. Break hearts, Get laid, play video games, Eat, and sleep.

After a few minutes the lady sitting on the desk gives everyone their schedule's and locker combinations. Sebastian leads everyone to their locker which conveniently are next to each other. Clary looks at her first Class.

_Ms. Rios, Math, 8:00-8:50_

"My first Class is math, Ms. Rios" Everyone looks at their schedule. Everyone shakes their head, signifying 'No I don't have her' except Simon. "I have her" Simon smiles widely. Clary gives a sigh of relief.

"Okay so who do I drop off first?" asks Sebastian. Simon says he should drop off him and Clary, So he does. A few minutes of twisting and turning down the halls of the large school Clary and Simon stand in front of their math class. "Thanks Sebastian" Clary says smiling "No sweat, Good luck" With that Sebastian left to guide the rest of Clary's friend to their class.

"Ready?" asks Simon grabbing the door knob. Clary sighs and nods. Simon opens the door. As soon as he does the whole class including the teacher stares at the two best friends. "Hello" The teacher says.

Ms. Rios looks like a tall, pale, big eyed, and skinny bird. "Take your seats please" Simon notices two seats next to each other in the back, He grabs Clary's arm and walks down the lane of desks and plops down in one of the desks in the back. Clary notices there's an empty desk beside her, She was about to put her book bag on the chair but stopped as soon as a boy with golden blonde hair and a pair of matching gold eyes sat in the chair.

He's good looking, muscular Clary thinks. But she quickly averts her eyes as soon as the golden boys eyes land on her, Clary looks forward only to find eyes that belong to girls staring at her with jealousy. "Jacey" cooes a girl who stares at the golden boy. The boy- 'Jacey' has a smirk on his angelic like face as the girl drops her pencil and bends over to grab it, As she does she shows an amount of her cleavage. She looks up and smiles as she notices Jace stares at her. Probably the average player jock type. Pay no attention to him thinks Clary.

Clary rolls her eyes. "Girls so desperate now-a-days " mumbles Simon as he noticed what the girl did. Clary snickered. Clary started drawing Sebastian as Ms. Rios started teaching. Clary was drawing Sebastian's boy bangs slanted across his gorgeous face just as she felt a tap on her shoulder. At first she thought it was Simon so she looked, But Simon was preoccupied by copying the notes the bird-like teacher was writing on the board about math and what not.

Clary thought she was feeling things so she went back to her drawing, But after a few seconds the tap was once again placed on her shoulder. This time Clary turned the other way expecting to find 'Jacey' looking at one of the other girls in class but instead he had a smug smile on his face and stared at her. Clary gulped. "Yes?" she asks nervously. She wasn't nervous at the fact she was talking to someone as handsome as him, Just nervous he wanted to pick on her. "I see you're drawing Sebastian, He's my best friend" 'Jacey' says in a low husky voice. "Yeah" is all Clary says.

"Well I thought if you needed a naked male model, I'd be here to help" he says with that smug smile he had the first time. Clary rolls her eyes at his petty comment. Jace seemed shocked at first when Clary rolled her eyes but smiled once again "I'm Jace" Clary looks at him "Clary" Jace ponders for a while "Nice name. Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary." He says as if tasting her name. Clary stares at him awkwardly. Jace finally takes notice of Clary staring at him, He smirks "Like what you see Red?" Clary scoffs and goes back to drawing when she felt the jab on her shoulder. Clary started to get annoyed, Clary never liked getting interrupted when she was drawing.

Clary looked at Jace, He was about to say something but instead the bell rang. "Thank you" whispers as she gets up and puts her things in her book bag. Clary grabs her schedule and walks away with Simon.

The hallways were packed with teens kissing, hugging, talking, and playing. Simon gripped Clary's hand pushed his way through the crowd when BAM. Clary bumped into someone. Clary didn't know how _she_ bumped into someone when Simon was the one in front of her. Clary apologized a million times until she realized who it was. Jace.

"Oh god" "I see you just can't get enough of me Red" Jace says pushing his blonde hair away from his face. "Haha very funny" hisses Clary as she got annoyed by his arrogant comments. "Lost?" he asks, his face turning serious. "Yup" "Who do you have next?" asks Jace. Clary looks at her schedule "Art" Jace smirks "Same" Jace looks at Simon "How about you rat boy?" Simon rolls his eyes "English" Clary groans as she realizes she'll be left alone with Jace. Simon gives Clary his 'sorry' look. "Oh well bye" Jace says grabbing Clary's arm and literally pushing everyone in his way. A few seconds later Clary is sitting next to Jace in a cold class decorated with self-portraits, portraits, water color paintings, and many more.

Clary looked to her other side and found a girl with long, black, silky hair and almond brown eyes fixing her make up. "That's my sister, Isabelle" Clary jumps a bit as Jace talked in her ear. "Hey Isabelle, Meet my friend Clary" The girl- Isabelle put down her mirror and gave Clary a warm smile "Hi, I'm Isabelle. And you are?" "Clary" Clary smiles back. "Nice to meet you Clary" Clary smiles.

Jace and Isabelle talk to each other for a bit. Isabelle moves away from Jace "Hey Clary, I heard what you said to my idiotic brother" Clary looked up from her drawing of Sebastian and looked at Isabelle "uh yeah..." Clary started to get nervous "I think that was cool, Jace needed to be rejected by a girl sometime" Jace scoffs "If its an ugly girl I don't give a damn, But if its a cute girl it hurts... A lot" Jace said dramtically. Clary blushed as she realized Jace called her cute. "You should sit with us in lunch" offered Isabelle. Clary got happy but soon enough got let down " I have friends to sit with" Isabelle smiled "Bring them too!"

Clary smiled at the thought that she made a new friend. Maybe high school isn't so bad.

**What did you guys think! :D review and let me know I hoped you liked it!**


	2. You're A No one

**Well I didn't get a lot of reviews mostly one haha, But I don't care I think this story is good and I'm not giving up :D**

At Lunch...

Clary made the line to get her lunch, Simon was standing behind her talking about how many girls in English class were swooning over him but he said he only had one girl in mind. "What girl? You never told me you had a crush on someone!" Clary says getting excited that her best friend finally likes someone. Simon never really liked a lot of girls, In Clary's opinion Simon was very good looking, He was pale like a vampire and had the two fang looking teeth in the front. "Oh you know her, Very well..." Simon mutters.

Poor Simon was stuck in the best friend zone with Clary, Clary didn't even know Simon liked her. Clary is never conscious about who likes her and who doesn't.

"Oh really? What's her name" Clary says grabbing a bowl of macaroni and cheese and placing it on her gray tray. The lunch lady gave her a slice of pizza, Clary grabbed the plate and set it down next to the mac and cheese. While Simon got only pizza and some vegetables.

Clary grabbed a bottle of apple juice and waited for Simon, Simon walked next to Clary. Clary looked for Stiles and her other two best friends, Clary scanned the whole cafeteria and found them sitting down in a table, Laughing and talking. Clary had forgotten Isabelle invited her to sit with her and Jace. Clary walked with Simon to where Stiles and the rest where sitting.

"Hey guys, How's school so far?" asks Clary grabbing her bottle of juice and opening it. "Good, I've gotten asked out 4 times already" Clary smiles "Can't blame those guys, You are one hella of a hot girl" Simon says smiling. Clary rolls her eyes and takes a bite from her pizza. Clary was about to say something but she felt a jab on her arm. Clary turned around and found the familiar arrogant boy. Jace. "Yes?" she asks gulping down the pizza. "Red, Did you forget that you had to sit with us?" Clary rolls her eyes.

"I don't _have_ to Jace" Clary mumbles. Simon stares at Jace with a look of jealousy, But of course Clary just thinks he just doesn't like Jace, Since he did call him 'rat boy' without even knowing him. "Oh well, You little Red are either coming willingly or unwillingly" Clary scoffs "Excuse me?" "That's it" Jace steps in front of Clary and lifts her up, He carries her bridal style to the table where Isabelle is sitting at.

"Really Jace? You've only known me for so long and you carry me like its all good?" Jace pretends to think, He stares at Clary and gives her a big wide smile "Yeah" Clary laughs a bit, She looks back and sees her friends already talking. Clary shrugs. As Jace and Clary near the table Isabelle takes notice of Jace carrying Clary "JACE WAYLAND! You put Clary down right this instant!" Isabelle shouts standing up.

"Wayland?" Clary says looking up at Jace's angelic face. "My last name" he answers with a smile. "Okay mom" Jace says putting down the small red head. "Well I'm glad to see you've made it" She says. Clary looks at the table and finds Sebastian staring at her with a look of amazement. She looks at a guy with black hair and piercing blue eyes sitting next to another guy that has a yellow blazer, a pink glittery shirt, tight leather pants, and black Toms. But what catches Clary's attention is the boys eyes , Their like cat eyes, Yellow and looking at her up and down. Clary also catches a glimpse of glitter in the guys hair.

She smiles. "Clary sit here" Sebastian pats an empty chair next to him. Clary walks around the table and sits in the chair. Clary can feel Jace's eyes burning into her but she chooses to ignore it. "So Clary let me introduce you to my brother and his boyfriend. Clary was shocked when she said "brother and his boyfriend" not that she has anything against of her brother dating another man, Just shocked she doesn't whisper it since many people hide the fact they like the same gender.

"That's Alec" Isabelle points to the boy with black hair and blue eyes. "Hi I'm Clary" The boy- Alec smiles "Hey Clary, I'm Alec Lightwood" The boy next to him stares at Clary with a smile "I'll introduce myself, I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane" Magnus holds out a hand, Which Clary takes and shakes. "Magnus I have a question for you" Magnus nods and stares at Clary "Are those contacts?" Clary refers to Magnus's eyes. Magnus laughs a bit "Of course darling, Though I would love to have eyes like this"

Clary looks at Isabelle as she speaks to her "So Clary since you are officially our new friend, We would like to invite you to a back to school party" At first Clary thought Isabelle was joking around but her face was as serious as can be. "Really? I mean wow that's awesome, But I can't leave my friends" Isabelle smiles "You said that about lunch and here we are, No friends of yours" Clary smiles "Yeah but I mean it this time, Plus I really didn't have a chance to tell them to come over since Jace just grabbed me"

Jace has his usual smirk on his face. "Well bring them along then!" Clary nods.

* * *

After School...

"Here's my phone number, I'll text you the address" Isabelle says as she gives Clary a piece of paper, Clary grabs Isabelle's iPhone and types her number in there. "Alright girl well see you there!" Isabelle walks off to the silver mustang that Simon parked next to in the morning. Jace, Alec, and Magnus follow her.

Stiles, Isaac, Nadia, and Simon walk to Clary "We are going to a party" Everyone stares at Clary "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Shouts Stiles along with Nadia while Isaac and Simon stare at Clary like she's crazy "Its a school night" Isaac says brushing away his brown hair from his face.

"Who cares!" shouts Nadia and Stiles in unison. "I do, I am not going to stay up late just for a dumb party" Simon argues. Clary sighs "Please Simon, PRETTY PLEASEEEEEEEEEE" Simon stares into Clary's big green eyes. "Fine but I don't have a real good feeling about this Clare..." Simon says "Nonsense" Stiles says.

The small group pile into the car and drive to Clary's house.

* * *

Simon drove to Stiles and Isaac's house since they are brothers, Stiles and Isaac got their clothes, Then Simon drove to his house to grab his clothes. Then went to Clary's house. Nadia was going to borrow Clary's clothes while the boys would change in her house.

Clary and Nadia run into Clary's room as soon as they get inside the house. Clary picks out some high waisted leather shorts, a black and white striped shirt, and some black pumps. Clary goes into the bathroom. She straightens her hair, reapplies her mascara and eyeliner, adds blush, puts on red lipstick. Nadia wears a tight purple dress that stops at her mid thigh. She wears some black wedges. Clary fixes Nadia's wavy hair into black curls, she puts some eyeliner on Nadia, some blush, some silver eyeshadow, and nude lipstick.

"We are ready!" Nadia and Clary go downstairs to find the boys already dressed and ready to go. Stiles and Simon stare at Clary and their jaw drops. "Lets gooooo!" Nadia says pulling Stiles and Simon out of their haze. Clary gets in the van, She gives Simon her iPhone which has the directions to Isabelle's house.

* * *

Simon parks in front of a large white mansion. They gang get out of the van and stand in front of the mansion, "Wow" Clary says walking towards the door. Simon follows Clary. Clary knocks on the door, after a few seconds the only and only Magnus opens the door. All Magnus wears is a purple velvet blazer with a white shirt beneath, he wears eyeliner, and tight boxers.

Clary smiles and stares at Magnus's outfit. She has to admit she adores Magnus for being who he really is. "Clary!" Magnus embraces Clary in a hug as if he knew her forever, Clary hugs him back "Hey Magnus" "Come inside! Welcome !" The gang get inside of the big mansion.

Different colored lights fill the big mansion, Dancing bodies decorate the entrance, a big table with different colored drinks stay in a far corner, and as soon as Clary looks at the top of the steps she sees Jace standing there looking at her, Like a lion looking at his prey. He drinks from a red cup but never takes his eyes off her. He drops the cup letting it hit some random person. Isabelle comes out of nowhere and hugs Clary "Hey girl! Glad you could make it!" Isabelle looks at Simon and her eyes widen "Hello there" Isabelle grabs Simons arm and drags him to dance to the blasting music.

As Stiles, Isaac, and Nadia find someone to dance with Clary stands there by herself trying to ignore Jace's stare. Clary looks at the dancing bodies and wishes someone would ask her to dance, but unfortunately no one does. "I'm just not 'popular' enough" Clary says loudly, not so anyone can hear her but so she can hear herself. But someone touches her shoulder, Clary turns around and finds Sebastian with a big smile "Maybe you're not, But you are beautiful enough if you ask me" Clary blushes "Dance with me Clary?" Clary nods, Sebastian wraps an arm around her waist and takes her to where everyone is dancing. Sebastian unwraps his arm from around Clary and starts dancing.

Clary's back faces Sebastian as they dance, Clary not knowing what to really do since she really doesn't like to dance just moves her hips against Sebastian, Not really knowing what she's doing she keeps on dancing but this time getting lost in the beat, Sebastian grabs her hips tightly and brings her closer to him. She could feel Sebastian's hot breath on her ear as if wanting to say something but instead stays quiet.

Jace comes down the stairs and stands in front of Clary "Wanna dance Red?" He holds out his hand waiting for Clary to take it. Sebastian doesn't let go of Clary but holds her tighter and tighter, Clary opens her eyes and notices Jace in front of her for the first time, She heard him just didn't say anything "Uh... But I'm dancing with Seb" Jace looks at Sebastian with a look "Sebastian won't mind, Won't you Seb?" Sebastian sighs and lets go of Clary. "Uh alright?" Clary says awkwardly.

Clary takes Jace's hand, Jace quickly spins Clary around and wraps his arms around her waist, The two start dancing like if no one was there. But Clary didn't feel right, Clary opened her eyes to find that she and Jace were a little to close to a table that had different kinds of foods on it, But what really caught her attention was a big cake standing out from the rest of the foods. As if the cake had a purpose. You're just being paranoid Clary thinks Clary.

Something doesn't feel right Clary thinks again as Jace grabs Clary's hips and kisses her, Clary soon forgets about something being wrong as Jace sticks his tongue inside her mouth. Clary's tongue dances along with Jace's. Isn't this too fast? Jace just met me and now he's kissing me? Clary thinks inside her mind. Clary ignores the thought and still keeps kissing Jace but the thought runs into her mind again.

Before Clary could pull away Jace did first, Before she could even open her eyes she feels something get slammed to her face. Clary opens her eyes and stares at Jace who is laughing. Clary realizes Jace has cake on his hand which means he slammed the cake on her face. Someone throws Jace a microphone, A screen slides down the ceiling. Man these people must be rich thinks Clary forgetting she has cake on her face. Clary's face which has cake smothered all over it shows up on the screen.

A spotlight hits her "Ladies and Gentlemen! Why don't you welcome Clary to our school! Isn't she beautiful?" Everyone looks at Clary and laughs. Clary looks around and sees Magnus and Isabelle have a horrified look on their faces. "You actually thought I would like someone like _you?"_ spats Jace laughing even more. Clary bursts into tears and runs off crying, Clary runs up the stairs and opens a random room. She looks around and finds no one so she wipes the cake off with the blanket of a bed that's there.

She cries once again "How could he do this?..." she says through sobs. The door opens but Clary ignores it, "Go away Simon" she says thinking its her best friend trying to comfort her. But when she opens her eyes she finds Sebastian sitting next to her. "You okay?" he asks wiping away a few tears from her face. She nods and sniffles "I'm sorry Jace did that, He's an ass. If I knew he was going to do this I would have stopped him" Clary nods not wanting to talk about what just happened. What did I ever do to Jace? Why would he do this to me? I haven't done anything to him Clary screams in her head.

"Um if it makes you feel better Jace bullies girls he likes.." Sebastian says lowly grabbing Clary's hand. Even though Sebastian met Clary just today he feels like he already knows her, Like they've known each other for years, Like she gets him, Like they can talk about anything to each other. Sebastian likes Clary because she seems different and not like those other girls in school, That want to get laid and dress slutty to get attention from the jocks in the football team.

Clary laughs bitterly "Yeah right, If he pulled my hair or constantly poked me that would be different, I'd know if he liked me but throwing cake in my face and embarrassing me in front of tons of people? That's hate right there and I don't know what I ever did to him, I've just been nice as far as I'm concerned. Plus he laughed in my face telling me he'd never like a girl like me... And I don't blame him. I'm just another average, boring, bodyless girl" whispers Clary as she remembers the event that happened a few minutes ago and cries.

"Clary hey, Don't say that. Maybe I just met you and all but you seem like such an interesting and nice person. You are a great person, and if Jace or any boy can't see that their morons" Sebastian grabs Clary's cheek. Clary looks at Sebastian and gives him a weak smile "Thanks Sebastian, You really know how to make a girl feel better" Sebastian smiles back "Its not problem at all" Suddenly the door flies open and Isabelle walks in with Jace. She grips his shirt tightly and basically drags him in. Simon follows inside with Stiles and Isaac.

"Clary I'm so sorry this stupid asshat did that to you! I swear if I would have known he would have done that I would have killed him before he had a chance" Jace scoffs. Isabelle pushes Jace who stumbles and almost falls on top of Clary, But Clary pushes him back with her small hands. "Jace say sorry" Alec demands tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"Look he doesn't have to say sorry, I get it. You guys just wanted to play a prank on me, Like you do to every new kid that comes to the school or something. I'm sorry if I got any of you angry or anything. I never meant to I just wanted to get along in the school but apparently I never will" Jace laughs "Of course you wont! Look at you, Your a stupid out cast! A nobody, a stupid girl, a loner" Every word Jace said cut Clary more and more in the inside.

"Jace that's enough!" shouts Alec grabbing him by the shirt. Clary stares at Jace with her big green eyes, Even though those words hurt Clary she decided not to cry, Because Jace isn't worth her tears.

"You're right, I am a nobody, an out cast, a stupid girl, and a loner. But don't worry I wont talk to you guys, I'll leave you alone and you can bet on that" Clary gets up from the bed and stares at Sebastian. "Seb can you take me home please?" "I can drive you home Clary" Simon says touching her shoulder, Clary shrugs his hand off "No thanks"

"Sure" Sebastian grabs Clary, They walk out the door but before they do Isabelle stops Clary "Clary look I had no intention of hurting you, I didn't know Jace would do such a thing, I really wanted a real friend and you seemed like the right person so why would I hurt you?" "I don't know, People crush other peoples self-esteem, hearts, and feelings for no reason. You don't have to have a reason to scar somebody on the inside apparently" with that Clary walks away with Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian parks outside Clary's house. Clary stays in the car for a few seconds "Thanks so much Sebastian for driving me here and for those words. You really don't know how much they meant" Clary gives Sebastian a warm smile. "Its no problem at all Clary, I'd do anything for you any day and any time" Clary smiles again and hugs Sebastian tightly.

"Thanks again, See ya tomorrow at school..." Clary gets out the car and closes the door. She grabs her keys from her pocket and opens the door. She walks into her dark house. She turns on the lights and finds that her mother still isn't home. Clary sighs "Moms never home" is all she says when she goes up to her room.

Jocelyn works late at the hospital both night and day. So Jocelyn barely comes home at all. Sometimes if Clary's lucky her mom comes home and spends the night with her.

Clary opens her room door and throws herself on her bed. Her phone rings which means she got a message. She grabs her phone and slides the unlock button.

She has a message from an unknown number.

**You're a no one Clary, Don't you forget it ;) Yours truly Jace.**

Clary doesn't bother texting Jace anything, Because he's right. Clary has never fit in anywhere. She was lucky enough to find friends like Isaac, Stiles, Simon, and Nadia but anywhere else everyone hates her and treats her like crap.

Scratch that, Maybe high school will be as bad as I thought thinks Clary.

**What did you guys think? :] Don't worry there will be Clace soon enough or maybe later on. Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think ! :]**


	3. What Did I Ever Do To You?

**Thanks for the reviews! :] I appreciate them:] and maybe in this chapter you'll find out why Jace is such an ass hat!**

Next Day At School...

Jace POV

Jace woke up feeling very good with himself for being horrible with Clary, For playing with her feelings. But as soon as he remembered how she cried and said she never fit in anywhere Jace practically punched himself, What almost made him want to hit himself is the fact she said she wasn't going to talk to him or Isabelle or anyone else. He wanted to talk to Clary, She was different and he liked that about the small red head " Why are you so stupid Wayland?"

As Jace got up from his bed Isabelle barged in angry like never before. "Yeah Wayland why are you so STUPID!?" Shouts Isabelle as she kicks him in the groin "That was for making Clary cry!" Jace falls on his knees holding his groin "Hey how am I going to get laid without a dick?" Isabelle slaps Jace.

"That was for making Clary cry you stupid idiot! I finally made a friend who didn't like me just to get to you and you ruin it, I don't know why you did that to the poor girl she has done nothing but be nice to you. You are a _monster _for embarrassing her like that, for telling her all those cruel things. Just because you're dad treated you like dirt doesn't mean you go on hurting other people like that Wayland. I can't even look at you" Isabelle walks out his room and slams his door causing his foot ball trophies which were on his shelves to shake.

* * *

Clary didn't want to wake up for school since she didn't want to face Jace and any other surprises he hasfor her. But Stiles sneaked into Clary's and scared her. Clary slapped Stiles across the face as he screamed. Clary realized what she did "Oh God Stiles! I'm so sorry, but you scared me!" Stiles holds his cheek "I'm okay don't worry" Clary giggles but lays back down as Stiles sits on her bed "Come on get up" Clary shakes her head.

"No" "Why?" "Because of Jace" "Clary get up so you can show Jace your stronger than that, that you wont back down, that you're going to fight back, Not give up like a pansy. Plus it looks like Sebastian is on your side, so he'll defend you" Clary swallowed her words and nodded.

Stiles is right, I've got to show Jace I'm tougher than what I look like. I will go to school today and show Jace what I'm made of thinks Clary. Clary kicks Stiles out and changes into some ripped jean shorts, a gray tanktop with a black and white flannel on top of it but Clary leaves the shirt open so you can see the tanktop, Clary pulls on her original hightop converse. She goes into the bathroom and puts on her eyeliner and mascara.

Clary grabs her bookbag and runs downstairs. She goes into the kitchen but finds no one eating. She opens her door and finds Simon and her friends in his 'groovy' van. Clary locks her door and walks toward the old and hippie like van. Simon's face lights up as he sees her. But Clary is mad at Simon, He let her run upstairs and cry instead of going up with her and comforting her about what happened.

Simon opens the door to the passenger side. He held his arms out to Clary so he can hug her but Clary walked past him and into the van. Simon was shocked but quickly recovered and went inside the van. Before Simon drove away he talked to Clary "What's up Clary you mad?" Clary didn't answer.

"Clary what did I do?" "Shut up and drive to school already" hisses Clary. Simon was surprised at how Clary was talking to him, But he drove to school.

Simon was hurting on the inside. How can Clary talk to me like that? he questions himself. But Simon decided not to pay attention to that subject, Perhaps focus on Isabelle. He and Isabelle danced very closely and even shared a kiss. But it probably meant nothing to her thinks Simon. What Simon didn't know is that he was starting to have feelings for Isabelle and less for Clary.

* * *

Clary opened the door and jumped out of the van as Simon parked next to the familiar silver mustang. This time someone was inside, Clary noticed it was Jace. He was staring at Clary with a malicious look that made Clary walk away quickly only to realize she was in the same class as Jace, Clary silently cursed herself.

Clary stopped at her locker, She put in some books. Jace suddenly came and leaned against a locker and stared at her "Hey spitfire had fun last night? We shared a great kiss" he says touching her face. Clary slapped his hand away "Didn't mean anything special to me" Clary slammed her locker shut and walked away before Jace can do anything to embarrass her.

But it wasn't Jace who stopped her this time, It was Kaelie the school slut. Clary has heard rumors about her and Jace 'hooking' up in the school bathroom. She also heard that she has dated everyone in the whole school. Kaelie also has a clique. Two blonde girls, but apparently today the morons weren't with her.

"Hey bitch, So I liked your make over from last night" Kaelie says as she chews her gum like a stupid blonde girl would. Clary got red and tried to walk away but Kaelie stepped in front of her and blocked her way. "I told you I liked your make over, You little slut are supposed to say thank you? Didn't your bitch of a mother teach you manners?"

Clary felt her getting angrier by the second. When people make fun of Clary she can deal with it but when it comes to her mother she doesn't care who it is, She will scream at them. "Do not bring my mother into this you stupid whore" Clary says through gritted teeth. Clary could see Jace out of the corner of her eye and he had a surprised look. Kaelie was also surprised but regained herself. "Excuse me?" "You heard me" "Listen you flat-chested ugly short shit of a bitch I suggest you shut up before I beat you up" Clary laughs.

"Really? You say bitch way to much is that your only come back? Plus all you're other come backs are what 5 year olds would say" Kaelie swung on Clary, Clary quickly moved aside. Clary stood there surprised at first but was ready in case Kaelie would hit her again. "What are you going to do bring your mommy?" Clary feels like killing Kaelie where she stands but holds herself back. "Oh wait she's to busy stripping for five dollars" Clary threw herself on Kaelie and started punching her. Kaelie slapped, punched, and scratched Clary leaving her wounds but she didn't care, Kaelie hit Clary hard, But she hit back harder "SHUT UP DONT YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER YOU WORTHLESS SLUT! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Shouts Clary. Kaelie screams in pain and in anger as Clary keeps hitting her.

"Stop it! I'm sorry! Stop!" shouts Kaelie, Kaelie puts up her arms as a shield from Clary's blows but it doesn't work, Clary slaps Kaelie's arms away and starts hitting Kaelie more and more.

Clary feels herself getting lifted up by a pair of arms. She cries into the chest of whoever lifted her up. Clary can feel everyone in the hallways stare at Clary with looks of surprise. But Clary doesn't care, No one deserves to be calling her mother anything if they don't know her life story.

Clary finally looks to see who had grabbed her. Jace. The golden boy who makes Clary's life even worse then it already is. Clary pushes Jace away, He has a smirk on his face "What spitfire? I was just trying to help, No need to get bitchy" Clary stands in front of him, wiping away her tears "No your not Jace, I don't know what sick little game your playing but I don't want to be a part of it!" Clary grabs her bookbag, As she does she stares at a bloody Kaelie on the floor, For a moment Clary thought she was turning into a physco but she couldn't help herself she smiled as she saw Kaelie wiping away blood from her nose and lip. "Serves you right" spats Clary.

Clary didn't care if she had blood on her, Scratches, bruises or anything Kaelie left on her, She walked through the hallways as if nothing happened. As if there wasn't a care in the world, Clary didn't care if Kaelie told or not, She would defend her mother no matter the consequences.

Jace stared at Clary as she walked away wiping away blood from her lip as she did. Jace couldn't help but think about Clary's beautiful smile, her eyes, the way she talked, her obsessive scent. Jace didn't know is that something deep inside of him was blooming for Clary, and soon he wouldn't be able to contain it. As Jace started thinking about how Clary kissed him at his house he reminded himself that she's just like _her _. Her little act as a nice, sweet, and cute girl was all a disguise just so she can creep into Jace's heart and then break it into tiny pieces just like _she _did.

But what Jace really needed was love, Was someone to care for him truly, and someone who loved him. Jace didn't know who that someone was but I think we all do right?

* * *

At Lunch...

Clary grabbed her tray which had the contents of chicken nuggets, fries, an apple, and some white cherry Gatorade. Clary went and looked for Stiles and her other friends. But she realized she didn't want to be with them. Clary looked around, She found Isabelle staring at her, Alec, and Magnus joined her with the stares. But Jace he ignored Clary as if she wasn't standing inches away from their table.

Clary sighed. She hoped and prayed that Jace wouldn't embarrass her today in lunch or do anything that will make her regret living. Clary found a table that had a boy with brown curly hair cascading down to his shoulders and had caramel skin, He was sitting down next to a girl with light brown skin, curly dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes as well.

The boy is good looking in Clary's opinion, The girl also. They look like they'd be going out since the girl is playing with his cheeks and kissing the boy. The girl smiles as the boy says something.

Clary decided she'd sit with them. She walked to their table but was quickly stopped as she heard Simon scream her name, Clary ignored him and kept walking. She stood in front of the couple but giving them their distance at the same time. "Um excuse me? Sorry to interrupt" The girl stopped playing around with the boys cheeks. "Yes?" the girl asks giving Clary a warm smile, One that made her think she would be able to fit in and have friends, But Clary knew that wouldn't happen.

"Mind if I sit here?" The boy looked at her and smiled "Sure I don't see the harm what so ever" Clary smiled "Thanks" Clary sat in front of the couple not wanting to disturb them, Clary having no intentions on starting a conversation bit into a piece of her chicken nugget. As she chewed the boy looked at her and opened his mouth to speak.

"So since you are sitting here I thought we could introduce ourselves if you have no problem in that" Clary smiles "No problem with me" The boy nods "I'm Jordan and this is my girlfriend Maia" The girl- Maia waves at Clary but shoots Jordan a look "I can introduce myself Jordan" Jordan laughs. As soon as he did Clary thought that Jordan seemed very familiar as if she knew him from somewhere. "Oh well I'm Clary, Nice to meet you guys" Jordan stared at Clary.

"Clary?" he says staring at her in disbelief . Clary stared at him confused. "Clary Its me Jordan! From Silver Knights elementary. You, me, and Simon used to be the best of friends, Until I moved away to New York and you guys stayed here. God Clary its been so long, I've missed you and Simon so much. Ya know even though I haven't seen you guys in forever but you get the point. How has Simon been?" Clary smiled as she recognized Jordan.

Her, Simon, and Jordan were inseparable. If one hated another little kid the other two did also, If one screamed at the teacher the other two did so, If one of them got in trouble the other two were right there to defend them or cheer them up. They were like brothers and sisters until Jordan had to move away.

Jordan had missed Clary and Simon so much, He had so much to tell them, so much to talk about. Jordan had always loved Clary like a sister and he still does, He would think of Simon and Clary once in a while when he was in New York.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Clary says jerking her chin towards the table where Simon was sitting, Jordan whirled around and looked at where Simon was sitting. "Uh, I'll talk to him later I guess?" Before Clary could say anything Maia stared at Clary "Hey Clary look out!" Clary was about to turn around but she was to late, A plate of macaroni and cheese was dumped onto Clary. Soon after the plate juice was poured over her, then a cupcake smashed on her head.

Clary looked up to see who did it. None other than the one and only Jace. Jace stood there smiling and laughing along with the whole cafeteria. Jordan stood up and went to Jace "Dude what the hell is your problem!?" shouted Jordan getting angry that someone would do that to Clary. Clary looked around to find Kaelie staring at her smiling and laughing.

Isabelle looked at Clary with a look of horror "How could he do that?" Isabelle asks to no one in particular "What is his problem? Clary hasn't done anything to him" Magnus says feeling bad for the poor girl. Alec stood there wanting to strike Jace for treating a girl so badly, And he wonders why he can't have a serious relationship thinks Alec.

Clary runs off before anyone can see her crying. Clary pushes open the doors of the cafeteria. "Why? I just don't understand" Clary says lowly as she slides down a locker and sits on the floor.

Clary thought about how nice Jace seemed when she first met him, How harmless but now she sees the true monster Jace really is.

Clary went into the girls bathroom, She grabbed some paper from the machine that is stuck to the wall. She wiped off all the food from her head. She tried her best to clean every single little crumb from her hair but of course some stayed behind. Clary noticed her bruises and scratches due to the fight from Kaelie but she didn't care. But one wound that really did capture her attention was one on her forehead, It was somehow really deep and seeping a little bit of blood.

But Clary didn't care she left it the way it was. Clary went outside the bathroom to find her vampire looking best friend pacing around and biting his lip. Clary stood in front of him and he still didn't notice her, a few minutes after he stares at her "Clary! God are you okay? I'm so sorry that idiot of Jace did that to you" Simon was ranting about how sorry he was and how stupid Jace was when he started at Clary's forehead, arms, and face. "Clary where did you get those scratches and bruises?"

"Nowhere, Just had a little fight with Kaelie that's all" Simon stared at her like he just won a million dollars but without the excitement and smile. "WHAT!?" He shouted, Teachers who were walking around stared at Simon "SORRYYYYYYYYY" He shouted back to them. "Clary go to the nurses office right now" Clary sighs, she was about to tell Simon she was alright but he grabbed her and carried her towards the nurse's office.

* * *

"There you go dear" says Ms. Honey the schools nurse as she puts a bandage on Clary's forehead. Ms. Honey told her a few minutes ago that she would call her mom to tell her what happened but Clary begged her not to, Ms. Honey sighed and smiled and agreed not to tell her mother anything.

Ms. Honey stared at Clary "I'll be right back sweetheart, Potty break" Clary smiled. Ms. Honey left the room.

Who knew high school would be so bad? Who knew just one gorgeous boy would ruin it for no apparent reason thinks Clary. Clary thinks about how much she regrets meeting Jace, for melting in his arms when he kissed her, for coming to this stupid school, for even being born.

"I hate my life" whispers Clary to herself. Clary looks forward and for the first time notices a white cabinet that holds bottles of all different sizes filled with pills to the top. Clary gets up and starts walking towards the cabinet. Maybe all this pain can end thinks Clary. Clary opens the cabinet and grabs a random bottle of pills.

She was told before that any medication can kill you if you have an overdose.

Clary grabs the bottle tightly and leaves before Ms. Honey can come back and find her.

* * *

Jace POV

I wasn't real worrying about what happened in lunch, I dumped stuff on Clary so what? But all hell broke loose when she left crying, let me tell you it was hilarious.

Her best friend, Simon started screaming at me and then left. Her other best friends started calling me and I quote "A low life bastard" Then that kid that was the first to shout at me, the one that was sitting with Clary.. What was his name... Oh Jordan. He started cursing me out but all I did was laugh. Then Isabelle came up to me and started shouting at me about how I make Clary's life a living hell and she almost slapped me if it weren't for Magnus.

Alec came up to and started talking to me about how bad I'm treating Clary and how one day something bad will happen to her and I'm going to regret everything I've done to her, I doubt it. Magnus just slapped me and walked away, Surprisingly my brother and sister stick up for Clary even though they barely know her.

I left the cafeteria and now I'm currently walking towards the water fountain by the girls locker room, Sometimes Kaelie and her sluts would pull me inside the locker room just to try to get screwed in the bathroom. I don't really do bathrooms so I always leave them.

I stop in front of the water fountain, I duck my head so I can drink some water, I stand up straight when suddenly I hear crying from the girls locker room. At first I didn't want to go but my curiosity said other wise. I went inside the girls locker room, At first I didn't see or hear anything but then I heard the quiet sobs coming from whoever was crying. Then I walk further and see Clary huddled in a corner, holding a bottle of pills. She grabs three pills and was about to pop them in her mouth but I ran quickly to her and slapped the bottle away. "What were you doing with that Clary, It can kill you" I say she looks at me "That's the point!" she shouts.

I kneeled down beside Clary, She started hitting me "Go away! Leave me alone, Leave me alone!" she shouts, I grab her and pull her into a hug, At first she tenses but then she hugs me back, She grabs my shirt tightly and cries on my chest "Why Jace?" she manages through sobs "Why are you doing this to me? What have I done you? Please just tell me what I did"

Just seeing her cry really does make me regret everything I did to her, Alec was right I would regret everything I do to Clary and right now I'm regretting it.

But what I really am curious about is why Clary got so mad when Kaelie started saying things about her mom, Nobody would really freak out the way Clary did. "Okay Clary I'll tell you, If you tell me why you went crazy on Kaelie when she talked about your mom" Clary looked up at Jace and nodded. She didn't let go of my shirt and she didn't move away from my grip either.

"When I was small my dad, Valentine, Used to hit me. Kick, punch, slap or anything else you name it but he always hit me, He took out his anger out on me for some reason I never knew why. My mom didn't know he hit me because she would always be out somewhere, But one day she walked in on my dad hitting me and she told him to stop but he just got angrier and started hitting her, I couldn't stand to see my mom getting hurt every single day so one day I just got a pan and hit my dad hard across the head. He fell down on the floor, But I never knew if he died or not because my mom and me grabbed our things and just left" Clary looked at me when she finished talking.

I felt like a piece of shit for doing all these things to Clary when she went through all those things. "I know maybe I went a little to far on Kaelie but I'm sorry I just can't stand when people talk about my mom when they don't know her life story and what she's been through"

I moved away a piece of hair from Clary's face and wiped away her tears. "Its your turn Jace" She reminds me. Great now its time to talk about _her _but I just can't find the voice to talk to her, But _her_ is my ex girlfriend, Her name was Violet.

I closed my eyes as I started to talk "Well I had this girlfriend that I _really_ did love and she meant a lot to me, I loved her and she was the first girlfriend I really did love. I had good times with her and I could always tell her anything and she would always make everything better. She looked exactly like you, except she didn't have those cute freckles of yours but anyways I went over her house one day, I had a present I wanted to give her, It was a real diamond ring that I bought with my own money, I knocked on the door but she never answered, So I grabbed the spare key she always left under the carpet and unlocked the door with it. I went upstairs to her room, I thought she didn't open the door because she was probably sleeping. So went I opened the door I found her making out with another guy. And seeing that broke my heart into tiny pieces, I was sad for over a month and I couldn't get over her. But I did. So when you came to the school and I saw you, You reminded me of her, Beautiful and quiet. But then I started to want to hurt you because I somehow thought if I hurt you that she would feel that pain. But you're not her, You're different and your unique and someone very special"

I opened my eyes to find Clary staring at me with those big green eyes I love. "I'm so sorry Clary for hurting you, for causing you all this pain, for making you want to end your life because of a jerk like me. Clary can we please start over? I would like to be friends with you again"

Clary smiled "Sure why not, What's the harm?" she says smiling.

Author's POV

Even though class was going on Clary and Jace stayed there, talking, laughing, getting to know each other, getting closer as friends, trusting each other.

What Jace and Clary don't know is that they feel something for each other deep down inside of them.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO how was that chapter? Bad? Good? A little to much? CREDITS TO BLACKHAIRANDBLUEEYESPRINCESS SHE GAVE ME THE IDEA of Jace's reason for being an asshat to Clary c: Thank you so much for the help :] And check out her stories they are great :D**

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites :D they mean a lot. Thanks for reading and review and let me know what you think! Until next time my lovelies!**


	4. Sorry!

Heya guys! Thanks for the reviews i appreciate them, also on my second chapter when Clary was in lunch with her friends and someone said i got asked out a few times today that wasnt Clary, It was Nadia i was going to change it but i deleted the document. Also i wont be updating anytime soon because internet connection at my house sucks, im using my phone to write this and if i could write the story on my phone but my phone makes way to many mistakes.


	5. Bring The Party On

**Thank you all for reviewing! :) It means alot to me, and I'm sorry for taking FOREVER to update. Also there was people telling me they didn't like my story and that Clary was to naive and that it seemed like everyone liked her, Well first I won't get mad because I need that type of criticisim and thank you for telling me she was acting naive. Second if you don't like my story it's fine I can't make you like it. Third only two people liked Clary, Jace and Sebastian. The lunch scene I messed up and accidentally put that someone asked Clary out and it was meant for Nadia. Anyways for the story :).**

Isabelle POV

It's been a week, a very long week. I've noticed Clary and Jace hang out more often, Clary comes over my house all the time, mostly for Jace but sometimes we talk. So basically you can say Clary is my bestfriend. But what I've noticed is Jace stopped bullying her, I don't know when it stopped but I'm glad it stopped, Clary didn't deserve what Jace did to her. But now it's all fine since their friends.

But I've also noticed Jace is also more happy and brighter everytime he's with Clary, and usually he's an ass, I mean yes he's my brother and I love him and all but still, he would always be moody and bi-polar sometimes. Jace has also stopped the flirting with girls, I mean once in a while he gives a girl the occasional "Jace wink" but besides that Jace hasn't really been going out with girls, kissing them, or having "one night stands" with them. And I know why, Because of Clary, Clary brings out the best of Jace. Jace or Clary don't notice it but Alec and I have.

Right now Alec, Magnus, Clary, Jace, Jordan,(One of Clary's old time best friends) Maia, (Jordan's girlfriend) and I are at starbucks. Clary is sitting next to Jace, He has an arm wrapped around her shoulder, while Simon just stares at Clary then at Jace and rolls his eyes. I smile a bit, So Simons the jealous type? I couldn't believe Clary was so caught in her own world that she hasn't noticed Simon has liked her since I first saw them, He's probably liked her since they were small, Simon did tell me they were friends since they were small kids.

Clary was laughing along with Simon as Jordan made a funny joke. Alec and Magnus were in their own world, I was glad Alec was finally happy with someone, and didn't have to pretend he was someone he wasn't. Magnus made Alec happy and Alec made Magnus and I'm glad their happy. Magnus, Clary, Simon, Jordan, and Maia were like new additions to my family. I know what you're saying, How can you possibly be so close to Jordan and Maia if you just met them, well I met them a week ago and since then I've been close to them.

Anyways Jace was telling Clary something, Clary started laughing a bit when suddenly Kaelie, Nadia,(one of Clary's close friends) Stiles, and Isaac (also Clary's close friends) walk in. Clary looked up from the floor and lowly gasped when she saw her friends with Kaelie. Kaelie looked at Clary amd gave her an evil side ways smile. Nadia couldn't even look at Clary, Stiles and Isaac gave Clary a sad smile. Jace would usually be annoyed by Kaelie's presence but he was calm, and he laid back against his chair and just stared at Kaelie with a bored expression.

Kaelie walked over to our table. Clary's happy expression changed to a sad-like one. "Hey bitches, guess who's back?" Clary stayed quiet and looked at the floor, I don't know what got into Clary, Last week I heard she went into killing mode on Kaelie and now she's quiet and doesn't dare to say anything.

I just stare at Kaelie, I raise an eyebrow. "What do you want Kaelie?" hisses Simon. Simon at Clary, Clary stares back at him and gives him a small smile that Simon returns. "Nothing just decided to pop by and tell _Clary _that she's lost some friends" Clary looks up and sadly looks at Nadia, Stiles, and Isaac. Clary stands up and walks to Nadia. Nadia looks at Clary and turns away. Kaelie chuckles lowly "Nadia what the hell is wrong with you?" Nadia doesn't answer, she just looks at Stiles and Isaac. Kaelie grabs Clary by her arm "Go away Clary, They're not you're friends anymore" Clary jerks back her arm and gives Kaelie a look, Clary stands in front of Isaac and Stiles.

"Why are you guys with her? Did she threaten you? Bribe you? Blackmail you?" Stiles stares at Clary sadly and angrily. "No Clary she didn't do anything to us, She only promised to be a good friend, Something you weren't" Clary stepped back as if Stiles had pushed her. "I was a good friend what are you talking about? I love you guys! I don't know what's you're problem.." Isaac looks at Clary "No you weren't Clary, you left us for them" Isaac points to our table. Clary just shakes her head "You know I didn't, You know I wouldn't" Nadia speaks this time "But you did and you would, We were always there for you along with Simon, Then you suddenly abandon us once you became friends with Jace, You lost your true friends Clary, The ones that have always been there for you, For all you know Jace and you're other little friends could just be faking to be your friends and when the time comes they pull another prank on you to embarass you" Clary says nothing.

"And when that happens Clary, Don't come crawling to us" Kaelie says. "Let's go" Kaelie walks out and the 3 minions follow her. Clary just stands there. Simon stands up, he walks to Clary and hugs her "Clary it's okay, you were a good friend, they're the ones who aren't" Clary hugs Simon back tightly. "I don't care about that Simon, They weren't good friends, I mean I care but that isn't my main problem, I just care about Kaelie, I know she and the rest of them are going to make my life hell.. again" Simon rubs Clary's back "We won't let that happen Clary" Clary hugs Simon tighter than before. I look at Jace who's jaw is tightened. I stand up and walk to Clary "Clary you do know we are you're real friends right? We won't do anything to hurt you and that's a promise"

Clary nods, Simon reluctantly lets go of Clary. Clary sits down. "Oh my dear Clary, We know you're worried but come on, Just because I wear make up doesn't mean I can't kick Kaelie's flat ass, If she bothers you I will pull out her fake hair" Magnus gives a smile, Clary laughs. I stare at Magnus and into his cat-like eyes, Wonder where he got those contacts, Well he did say they were contacts. "Exactly we have your back Clary!" Jordan shouts out of all laugh a little bit and decided we'd have a sleep over at my house since we have a whole week free from school.

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

I was driving over to my house, Clary, Jace, Jordan, Maia, Magnus, and Alec were in the back and Simon was in the passanger seat next to me. "So where's everyone going to sleep?" Asks Simon. Well I haven't thought about that. "Magnus is obviously crashing in Alec's room, Clary..." My voice trails off, I was going to say Jace but I think Simon would get mad, jealous, or object. "My room!" I hear Jace from the back. I laugh and say "You in my room" Simon gives me a side ways smile and blushes a little bit. I giggle. "Jordan and Maia in a spare room I have in my house"

I have to admit, I think I might have some feelings for Simon, But then again he might always have a crush on Clary.

In a few minutes we arrive at my house or mansion whatever you prefer to call it. We all get out, we're all laughing at weird things Jordan was doing. I open the door. Alec shouts "MOM ! DAD!" I look at him "What the hell are you doing?" There was no answer from either my mom or dad "Making sure no parents are here" he answers as he makes sure my parents are here. "Why?" I ask throwing my keys on a table we have at the entrance. "Because we're going to have a mini party before we go to sleep" Alec says giving me a small, devilish smile.

"BRING THE PARTY ON!" Shouts Jordan.

Well, You heard the man.

**What'd you guys think? Review and tell me c: Thank you for reading! The next story I'll update is the Mortal Games! :] But first I'll take a small break. Bye bye Until next time c:**


End file.
